


Cold Hands... Warm Heart

by callmearenegade



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haldir is Bae, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on  “Imagine Rumil and Haldir arguing over who gets to teach you how to properly use a bow”. <br/> “ Imagine Haldir teaching you how to shoot a bow. You can’t feel your fingers because it is cold so he grabs your hands and warms them up for you while he tells you how Rumil had the same problem when he was younger. ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands... Warm Heart

The Lórien winter was in full swing. The weather held a strong bite of coldness that, despite nipping at all who dared to challenge it, did not hinder the elves. It would take weather far more extreme to intimidate and slow the elves. The strong elven body could handle extremes in temperatures without any ill effects - although the younger children were slightly less immune and bundled up by their parents. The older elves with more experience or war training did not even feel the cold , though most of those who had left the comfort of home could be seen rubbing arms or hands to bring some warmth back into them. All the same, life continued as it would normally.

An elleth stood at the edge of the training field. The lantern above her illuminated her golden hair, sending a gentle glow through her locks. The golden locks sat in waves that the breeze blew around in an almost savage way. Her green eyes shined brightly despite the cold. Her regular red attire had been replaced with a deep blue to celebrate the season. Her dress had been substituted for a long sleeved thick tunic and leather leggings. She stood with as much patience as she could muster with the cold wind wrapping around her.

She was waiting for Haldir- a weird thought as Haldir was always early. The warden had been teaching her how to shoot a bow for many months. She chuckled to herself as she thought of how the arrangement had come to be. The memory warming her.

**

Courting march wardens had many perks. Seriously courting the highest ranking warden has plenty more - to counter the drawbacks that popped up and required adapting to- including getting to watch the warden trainings and competitions from a spot on the field.

The elleth sat at the edge of the field. her back rested against the strong bark of the old pine tree. Her eyes watched the ‘friendly’ annual archery competition among the wardens. Bets were quietly placed - by both wardens and civilians alike- , elves gossiped and cheered on those who had their vote and support. Her friends were all outspoken about their bets, all having placed money- and for many, their pride- on the starry eyed underdog first year wardens, or the elleth wardens who stood extremely out-numbered in the competition every year - and in the job in general. This year, she did not join them in their bets for the underdogs. She sat highly biased. She had been courting Haldir for some time and being his friend for as long as she had, she always sat biased toward the warden family. Haldir usually remained out of the competition, but this year his brothers constant badgering had worn his resolve thin. His wonderful brothers had worn him down and made him enter the competition. As his love, she had to cheer and bet on him, despite his advantages. Then, there were the warden brothers of his who were practically her brothers and she was more than obligated to cheer for them. Rumil and Orophin stood tall as they awaited their next match. Rumil was shooting better than ever. His focus was locked on, helping him eliminate one of the more experienced and gifted wardens in the competition - with a little help from some maids who held Rumil in high regard. Orophin remained as stoic and collected as ever- rivaling even Haldir. He had almost taken the whole competition last year, almost pulled the rug out from under everyone, when he made it to the last competition round the previous year, where one of the moving targets eliminated him. The elleth silently hoped for one of the family to win.

She watched as the competition continue, watching as the elves showed their amazing skill. She had some skill with a sword- not really enough to be considered a ‘skill’- but she had yet to even lay a hand on a bow. The weapon called to her with a beautiful, seductive whisper. She had found herself drawn to the weapon. Watching the wardens handle the weapon, she could not get away from the eagerness that jumped around in her stomach. 

“ I really thought those elleth’s were on my team!” Rumil complained, pulling her from her thoughts as he walked toward the tree she sat against.

“ Have you been eliminated?” She questioned as he rested against the tree, pressing a canteen of water to his lips.

“ Those elleth’s in the stands distracted me so Íron could move on to the next round.” He huffed.

“ Sounds like you allowed yourself to be distracted by a pretty face.” She laughed as Rumil rolled his eyes. 

“ They were distracted by his pretty face and not by his inability to hit a target.” The warden grumbled. He was not very happy to not be the only Casanova running around. 

“ Oh, so you think he is pretty too?” She jested. Rumil smiled but shook his head as he placed his bow in his lap. The elleth eyes the strong wooden weapon that sat on the wardens thighs. 

“Can you shoot?” The archer inquired as he saw the elleth's green eyes watching his bow. He couldn’t remember Haldir mentioning such a thing, and Haldir spoke of her often. 

The elleth quickly dropped her wondering eyes to the grass in front of her as she sat slightly embarrassed after getting caught, but negatively nodded her head all the same.

“ I would like to try, but I doubt I would hold any skill in it.” She admitted as she peered back to the archers on the field. Haldir completely demolished his opponent, hitting all the targets before his rival could even hit one. The crowd cheered loudly at the defeat. Haldir bowed his head bashfully for a slightest of seconds before he raised his chin high and collected his air of confidence. The elleth smiled wide and clapped for her elf. A look of adoration and pride clouded her eyes.

“ I could teach you to shoot, if you wish.” Rumil spoke when the crowd quieted and the next two opponents stepped up to their marks. The elleth was surprised, turning to her friend with a look of disbelief on her face as the words registered. 

“ You would really do that?” She almost squealed, her voice high and loud with her excitement.

Rumil smiled at her before nodding his head in conformation. He loved seeing her excited. She was composed most of her time, her status with the Lord and Lady made it essential, and he liked seeing her let it go. An excited smile plastered itself on her face. 

The two spotted the swaggering bravado of Haldir walk toward them, the confidence fading slowly as he got closer to them. 

“ Haldir!” The elleth jumped up with excitement and practically hopped over to the warden. The wardens stared on at her with nearly identical looks of amusement on their faces.

“ What has you so excited?” Haldir questioned as he let her energy of happiness and excitement fill him.

“ Rumil said he would teach me to shoot a bow!” She jumped with excitement as she grabbed his hand.

Haldir smiled but looked at her with surprise. She had never spoken of an interest in archery. Why would she ask Rumil instead of him?

“ You wish to learn to shoot a bow?” He spoke surprised. She nodded her head in a flurry of excitement, causing her blonde hair to go everywhere. “ Why would you not ask me to teach you? It is part of my job, dear.” He whispered, slightly hurt.

“ You would be willing to teach me?” She jumped again with excitement. More time with her love and learning archery! What more could she ask for?

“ If you wished to learn properly, I would be willing to teach you.” Haldir shot a look over the excited girls shoulder, Rumil had a slight look of annoyance on his face.

“ You have no need to be trained like a warden! You should have fun. I will allow you to have fun while he would train you like a warden and rot your brain.” Rumil blurted back, annoyed and defensive. The elleth and Haldir both turned toward him, a look of shock on their faces. Neither had expected such an outburst. Rumil hadn’t expected to burst either.

“Proper technique is essential, Rumil. Without it, she is at risk of hurting herself and others. You know such information to be true. The first steps are more vital. You can’t go from crawling to running.” Haldir spoke with a careful voice holding a sort of fatherly authority he only ever held with his brothers.  
“ Why would I train her to be a warden? Surely she would never hold the need to shot a 500 yards moving target from a 20 degree incline.” Haldir questioned with an unbelieving shake of his head. Warden training took more years and energy that she would be willing to expel, he was sure of it.

“ Because you always see the need to be one level better than me! I just want to do something you are not and you have to jump in and ruin it for me! give a better offer!” Rumil huffed annoyed and angry.

“Rumil!” The elleth reprimanded. Haldir placed a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her he would handle it. He walked slowly over to where Rumil sat with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face - reminding Haldir of the fussy little elfling his brother once was.

Rumil's blue eyes watched with annoyance as his brother crouched beside him. The older warden looked upon the younger with concerned eyes.

“ What is wrong, Hanar ( Brother)?” He whispered softly. 

“ Nothing is wrong.” Rumil huffed with an eye roll. Haldir could see the stubborn elfling he raised. He was stubborn, but Haldir was worse. Haldir's eyes continued to stare into the blue eyes of his brother, urging him to speak while telling him he would not stop tell he spoke. Rumil held out for another moment or two, before he rolled his eyes again and caved in.

“ She was my friend, first, Haldir. Suddenly, you decide she is special and courting worthy and you steal her away from me. She was special to me first. She was my best friend first.” Rumil whined at his brother. Looking upon the elleth, he could remember their childhood days of rough housing and academy troublemaking. Haldir nodded his blonde head in understanding. He hadn’t meant to steal her from his brothers or her other friends just as she had not meant to steal him away from his friends.

“ Perhaps, we can both teach her.” Haldir suggested.

“ Two of the best wardens trying to teach me. The only way it could get better is if Orophin got involved.” She spoke excited again. Rumil almost broke a smile, but his stubbornness wouldn’t allow such a thing, not even when Haldir ruffled his hair.

**

That lead to two lesson days a week when the wardens were not away or on duty. Rumil would take one day and Haldir the other. That was, until, Rumil started taking an ‘interest’ in a new elleth, and them another,and another.” She never minded, preferring to see the brother for lunch and gossip during the week. Haldir never minded picking up the slack, he enjoyed whatever time he could get with his elleth before he was sent off on his three month border guarding stretch or off to some far away kingdom to train some elves.

And he never wasted a precious moment. Always meeting her on time, as he did at that very moment.

The elleth smiled when her eyes caught sight of the blonde warden. He was wrapped in light grey as he stepped toward her. His hair was braided perfectly as it always was- and she almost envied his skill with braiding and wished he would use it on her. 

“ I almost expected you to cancel.” She jested as he walked toward her with purpose, covering the ground easily. He wouldn’t cancel if he was missing an arm and he forest was on fire around them.

“ A little cold weather could not stop me.” He assured back to her as he handed her the bow from his back.

It was an elflings bow, lighter and easier to maneuver than the full size ones he was responsible for distributing among the learning wardens. Though, he would never let that little fact fall from his tongue. She knew, but she wouldn’t let Haldir know of her knowledge. She found it too cute how far he went out of his way to hide the fact - but a drunk Rumil tells all. He hid the fact to keep from offending her or making her feel inferior, for she was not in his eyes. He knew her limits and knew quicker results would come with such a bow. She knew she was not nearly as strong as he and she knew she was not gifted enough to handle a full size bow, but he wanted her to feel like she was, so she let him believe she didn’t know.

“ Let us get started.” Haldir suggested as he placed his sack full of arrows upon the ground, grabbing a handful and placing them in his belt to hand to her as needed.

“ Off you go. To the thirty yard line.” He ushered as he adjusted his things, sending her a small smile as she looked over her shoulder at him.

She flexed her fingers as she walked, the cold making it difficult to move her fingers. She stood upon the faded red line that had been painted on the grass and stood exactly thirty yards from the target - she had checked once when she lost her temper under Rumil training. A small red target painted on a small tree stump sat waiting for her arrows. The elleth stood upon the line, legs and knees steady despite her nerves , eyed the target and flexed her cold, stiff fingers.

“ Load up an arrow.” Haldir softly commanded as he handed her an arrow from his belt. She loaded the arrow into the bow, fumbling slightly as she went. She peered over the blue fabric on her shoulder at the warden beside her as she fumbles, looking for any annoyance or lose of patience on his features. Instead he only looked amused.

“ Deep breath.” He reminded as he always did when he notice her anxiety. 

With a deep breath, she loaded the arrow perfectly. She stood tall with the bow and arrow in her frozen fingers, her grip to strong and not in the correct spot. 

“ Draw.” The warden simply stated.

The elleth pulled the string back with her fingers, the cold and the bowstring working as allies as they fought her.

“ When you are ready.” Haldir instructed.

The arrow flew from the bow that instant, the elleth's grip on the bow string failing int he cold weather. The arrow flew past the target and hit the ground beside it with a soft thunk. Haldir looked on for a moment, eyes surprised at the shot. She wasn’t the next winner of the archery competition, but she was not normally that bad of a shot. The elleth could not meet the wardens eyes and bowed her head, her boots scuffing along the grass below.

“ Definitely remember to take your time and aim this time.” The warden reminded softly with a smile as he handed her another arrow. She twirled her hair around her finger nervously for a moment before meeting Haldir's eyes and taking the arrow from him.

She loaded the arrow before drawing the bow string again. The cold of her fingers making it impossible to feel the string against her fingers, numbness taking over. She took a deep breath and started to aim when her grip failed again, the string slipping from her finger before she could feel it slipping, and the arrow flew off again.

With a few elvish curses under her breath and a stomp of her foot, she rested the bow between her knees and rubbed her hands together in the hope of generating some heat to make the numbness subside from the white digits.

“ What is happening with your grip?” Haldir questioned over his shoulder as he walked to retrieve the arrows. 

“ The chill is inhibiting me from feeling my fingers.” she explained quietly as she continued to rub and pull at her hands in an attempt to bring some warmth back to her. Haldir broke a compassionate smile as he walked up to his elleth.

“Allow me.” He offered his hands to her, holding them in front of him with the palms up. He waited for her to place her hands in his while she looked at him with defiance and continued to try to generate heat herself. But like trying to rub two snow balls together to make a fire, it did not work. She placed her frozen hands in the waiting palms of the warden with a huff of defeat, causing the warden to smile with victory. Haldir's hands held warmth despite the chill in the air. The difference of temperatures almost caused the blonde to jump when the cold flesh touched his skin. He could understand her inability to use the bow in that instant, feeling how stiff the fingers were. He placed her two palms together and wrapped his larger hands around the outside of hers. He softly rubbed her hands with this warm ones, watching her smile brighten with the feeling.

“ If only Rumil were here instead of off with that elleth he is allegedly courting.” Haldir spoke out of the blue. The elleth peered up at him from under dark lashes in wonder. 

“ He used to have the same problems when he was younger. I couldn’t take him anywhere when he was an elfling because he would cry about how cold his hands were. I would have to stop everything I was doing in order to warm them for him.” He reminisced

“ Warden training just about killed him when winter rolled in and he had to do archery training in the rain and snow, with cold hands, no gloves, and with accuracy being vital. He got through it, as you can imagine.” 

“ Do you just not get cold anymore?” The elleth questioned as the warmth started to seep into her hands, warming her whole body in the process. 

“I have gotten used to the cold and no longer get bothered by it.” He explained before he brought her hands to his face and breathed a warm breath onto them and rubbed them gently again.

“ So you wardens are the stereotypical elves that men think we are?” She jabbed at him.

“ In that sense, yes. But they also believe we are emotionless snobs.” Haldir rolled his eyes.

“ So you are a stereotypical elf?” She played again, using his ever composed persona. Haldir rolled his grey eyes but smiled and placed a warm kiss upon her hands, feeling the cold has just about left them.

“ If i was an emotionless snob of an elf, I would make you shoot that bow through the cold until you got a bulls-eye, like I would any of the wardens I train. But I care about you enough to help you warm up.” Haldir held her hands, no longer warming them, just holding the smaller hands in his.

“ You only ‘care’ about me?” She looked at him with fake hurt eyes. Haldir smiled and leaned to place his forehead against hers.

“ I love you.” The warden breathed. A smile broke upon the elleth's face. Her green eyes sparkled brighter than any light he had ever seen.

“ I love you, too.” She pulled back. “ How about we call it a day and go back to my place and have some hot tea by the fire?” She suggested with a playful smirk that Haldir quickly matched. She pulled him was he held her hands and lead the warden away. Her hands always colder than the warmth he felt in his heart for her.


End file.
